A Friend
by midnight87
Summary: Kagome finds out her boyfriend was cheating on her and so she breaks up with him and calls her best friend for comfort. While she waits she starts thinking what she'd do if she didn't have her friend. A thought that makes her see the light. oneshot.


A friend

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sat up on her bed as she watched her phone, intently. She knew Koga was cheating on her; there was no doubt in her mind.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

She also knew that she had to break up with him. She knew that she should be mad that he cheated on her, but she was just sad. She really liked him. _'I'll call Inuyasha afterwards.' _She decided. Inuyasha was her best friend.

_So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

He was always there for her when something like this happened.

_Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead_

He would come and hold her while she cried and he would tell her not to cry.

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said? _

And as soon as she stopped crying he would lift up her chin and wipe away all her tears.

_Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead_

Then he'd say something that would make her smile and laugh.

_Held up so high On such a breakable thread_

Then they would rent some movies and watch them while eating their weight in ice cream.

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

Then they'd fall asleep on the couch, snuggling up with a blanket. Kagome took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed Koga's number.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

"Koga, it's me, Kagome."

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending_

"I know about you and Ayame. I just wanted you to know that we're done."

_So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Bye Koga." She clicked the button and dropped the phone. She looked down at it, feeling tears well up in her eyes, and she grabbed it and dialed Inuyasha's number. She waited and finally it went to his voice mail.

"Uh, Inuyasha, it's me. I broke up with Koga a minute ago, and I need a friend. Call me when you get this ok?"

_So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Kagome hung up and hugged her knees. Tears finally fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She turned lied on her side, curling up with the blanket.

_You've got your dumb friends I know what they say_

What would she do without Inuyasha? He was always there for her even when they were kids.

_They tell you I'm difficult But so are they_

Inuyasha was smart, and cute, and protective, and he only showed his nice side to her. He trusted her with his secrets and she trusted him with her life.

_But they don't know me Do they even know you?_

Kagome wiped away her tears but they kept falling. For some reason only Inuyasha could stop her tears.

_All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do_

But Kagome didn't care, she was glad. She couldn't, wouldn't live in a life without Inuyasha.

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

He was her best friend and she loved him, she always had and always would. She always thought of him as her older brother. He being only a month older and the way he was always so protective of her, it was very logical. But she didn't feel that way now.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

She felt more then that now, but it less too. It was like she was seeing him in a totally different light.

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending_

Instead of her best friend/old brother she saw him as…a guy.

_So much for my happy ending_ A really cute guy. _It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared_

A really cute, sweet guy.

_And making me feel like I was the only one_ _It's nice to know we had it all_

A really cute, sweet, smart, guy.

_Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done_

Kagome shook her head, getting rid of all those thoughts.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

He was Inuyasha for heavens sake! Her best friend since…forever!

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending_

She was just on the rebound. That's all. She didn't like, like, Inuyasha.

_So much for my happy ending_

Right?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

Right!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking into the room.

Kagome turned and looked up at him. Yep, same old Inuyasha. Except that he looked totally different.

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending_

Kagome shook her head and patted the seat next to her. Inuyasha sat down and looked at Kagome before wrapping his arms around her. Kagome laid her head against his chest and cried into the shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. When she stopped crying he pulled her away and lifted her chin.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending_

He wiped away the tears and smiled down at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. Then, before she knew it, she was moving towards his lips.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending_

She closed her eyes and she felt his lips gently touch hers. She was devastated when she realized that he wasn't going to kiss her back and just as she was about to pull away he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Kagome sat there, completey shocked, before kissing him back as passionatly as he was kissing her.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And that my dears was my thanksgiving special. How did you like it? The italics were '_My Happy Ending'_ By Avril Lavigne. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Till Next Time…


End file.
